Kingdom Hearts: gone insane
by Kurama'srose124
Summary: what would happen if three girls become welders of the keyblade.... I suck at summarys, anyway it might end up in anime crossovers, but I haven't desided yet
1. so it begins!

Kingdom Hearts: Gone Insane

KR : mwahaha, my second story… ever…sorta it's cowritten by Kewby, Neko, and Waterboy aka WB.

Kewby: I shall rule the world!

Neko: Hullo, not if I get to it first.

WB: Hi!

KR: Ok…We kidnapped Riku to do the disclaimer.

Riku: Where am I?

Kewby: Wherever I want you to be!

WB: Please just do the disclaimer.

Riku? Whatever, ummmmm…..(looks up at earlier writing). Oh, The four dorks (Neko: I resent that.) Don't own Kingdom Hearts but they do own the plot and themselves.

Kewby: And any of our made up characters we bring in. Like drowned cats off the street.

Everybody else: OO;;

Kewby: what!

KR: … OK on with the story!

Chapter One: The beginning of the craziness

Teresa and Katie were walking down the street. Mackenzie was skipping ahead of them humming with her eyes closed. The song she was humming was Passion by Utada Hikaru. (Because that names better then Sanctuary)Katie and Teresa were chatting amongst each other about hot anime guys as well as the best way to defeat Ansem.

Without warning, Mackenzie let out a high pitched scream as she fell into a portal of darkness that had appeared beneath her feet. She was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Mackenzie!" Both Katie and Teresa yelled running towards the portal. Teresa knelt down and began to poke it; her finger went right through it.

"Whoa…" Teresa said with awe, her eyes wide without warning Teresa fell through, Katie had pushed her through. Katie soon followed by jumping into the portal.

(Traverse Town)

Mackenzie landed on her back, in an alley way. Donald and Goofy were walking down the alley following Pluto who had his nose on the ground.

"What are we looking for again?" Goofy asked. Teresa and Katie happened to fall in at this time, but Donald and Goofy were busy talking, so they didn't notice. Pluto gave the pile of humans a strange look.

"The key!" yelled Donald looking around him.

"Well I guess we could ask around, right"

"Oh all right!" Donald sighed looking around him.

Goofy walked up to Mackenzie and asked, "Hello there young miss, do you know if there is a key in town?"

Mackenzie without looking up said, "What kind of key?"

Katie looked up and said, "Town are full of keys, door keys, safe keys, puzzle keys, heart keys, oops did I say heart keys? Forget I said that, anyway we've only just arrived here, so we wouldn't know, in fact you probably know more then we do." Kenzie finally looked up, but was cut off by Teresa who just woke up saying, "I'm awake! Thanks for caring!" Then she noticed Goofy and Donald…, "OH MYGOD ITS GOFFY AND DONALD!... Where's Sora?"

Goofy and Donald looked at each other, puzzled and Donald finally said, "I'm sorry but how do you know our names?" Katie said calmly, "We're psychic, in ten minutes you will find what you seek." Donald whispered to Tree (Teresa's nickname!), "Does she always talk like that?"

Teresa nodded and said, "Pretty much."

Kenzie then said, "Well I'm a ninja, Pirate, shape shifter and vampire!" Katie also said, "I'm a ninja, airbender, pirate, and sword master!" Teresa put in, "Well I'm a fangirl hunter!" Katie then said randomly, "Pizza!" Teresa gave her a look and said, "Where did that come from?" Katie said, "Oh?... I don't know, I forgot." Teresa just stared and said, "Ok."

Mackenzie stood up from the ground and dusted herself off.

(around the corner)

Footsteps could be heard and a tall punk looking guy carrying a gunblade (KR: it's Leon for people who couldn't guess.). He stopped when he noticed the small group consisting of a duck, a dog, a walking dog, and three girls, in front of him. He then said, "I thought I heard someone was back here." He caught sight of Mackenzie brushing herself off from the alleys dirt and grime. "So what are preps doing back here?"

At the word prep Mackenzie froze. As she turned around a glare appeared on her face. "Say that again?" Mackenzie said without blinking. He said, "I said 'so what a preps doing back here?'" The instant he said that Mackenzie spied a stick on the ground and lunged for it. After grabbing it, she lunged for Leon.

The others watched on in shock. Teresa grabbed popcorn out of nowhere. Teresa looked worried for a seconded before saying in a whisper, "You know she needs a better weapon." Katie nodded and said, "Your right." She went though her bag and pulled out a staff. Teresa shook her head and said, "I don't even want to know."

Katie tossed it to Mackenzie. Mackenzie said, "Thanks, Katie, Slightly better then a stick, it has a longer reach, HA now you're dead." Pointing to the offending guy. She charged at Leon, with her staff and knocked him to the ground and started hitting him up side the head. Teresa and Katie where watching in awe. Someone said besides them, "what is she doing to Leon?" Teresa said, "bathing 'im gup." (Translation: beating him up) Katie was laughing at Leon. Through all this Leon was on the ground trying to roll away from the staff, but Mackenzie was following his movements. (Kewby: with the skills she learned from video games.) Finally she stabbed the staff into the ground dangerously close to his head. She pulled his gunblade from his grip and pointed the tip at his throat, her finger on the guns trigger. She said in a low tone, "Never call me a prep again." The person next to Katie and Tree let out a whine. She said, "Ahh, why'd you stop, it was just getting interesting." Everyone turned to look at the voice. It was Yuffie with a large smile on her face, then she spoke again, "Hi my names Yuffie."

(end chapter)

KR: And thus concludes our first chapter, unfortunly we three girls (Neko, Kewby, and myself) we're the only ones writing!

Kewby: I don't care; I got to beat up Leon!

Neko:…

(Toilet flushing)

Dark: what did I miss?

KR: oh Dark-kun you missed the first chapter.

Dark: Oh whatever

Neko: (pulls out flame thrower) Dark I don't like you..

KR: Oh yes Dark's my muse…. (Not from DNAngel)

Dark: hello, stupid People who are reading this… stay away from me you!(points to Neko)

KR: No be mean to the people!... Please click the purpleish button!

Neko: (starts up flame thrower) (glaring at dark)

Kewby: you better comment on this nicely or my raccoons will go ninja on you! Oh and my muse would take to much room to be in here, he's a moose D

KR: AKA, No flames!

Neko: come back next time to see if Dark survives!

Altogether: Ja'ne!


	2. Intro

Rose: Howdy all! I'm back for another chapter of insanity!

Dark: ... Where Neko? (Shifts gaze back and forth)

Rose: Don't worry Dark, she's not here XD... Its just me

Dark: Oh thank the gods.

Rose: I'll only answer one of the reviews cuz, SOULDIER-kun isn't on here anymore.

Joseph Vows: Well Mr. Shadows, I do believe we have been over this many a time these past few years... ITS A PARODY! ANYTHING CAN (and probably) WILL HAPPEN! Its just how it goes.

Rose: Anyway... CLOUD-KUN! Your turn to do the disclaimer!

Cloud: (Poofs out of nowhere, looking dazed) Uhh... What?

Dark: Tell them what she doesn't own... (Still looking side to side)

Cloud: oh... Kurama'srose, owns nothing... Just her three OC's. (disappears again)

Rose: (sigh) He is sooooo cool :D... ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kingdom hearts: Gone Insane!... Chapter two!**

Yuffie smiled brightly at the three girls, "I think that's the first time that Squall has ever gotten beaten by a girl." Mackenzie smiled back, "Its just the way it goes when I'm called something like that." Her eyebrows twitch, smacking Leon over the head again for good measure.

Teresa and Katie moved away from the wall. As they did so Yuffie introduced herself to everyone and the three girls told her their names. Then Yuffie decided that it'd probably be a good idea to bring them back to the inn.

So she knelt beside Leon and threw him over her shoulder, while Mackenzie carried the Gunblade. Yuffie then turned on her heels, "You guys should probably come with me." Teresa, Mackenzie and Katie, created a huddle.

"What should we do? We'll probably be taken back to the Blue room or something like that!" Teresa said. Katie, being the smartest one of the group, replied, "If that's the case then, we must be added into the story."

Mackenzie was absolutely ecstatic! "It means we're Kingdom hearts characters!" Both Katie and Teresa looked at each other.

Then confusion crossed Teresa's face, "What about the Awakening?" Mackenzie and Katie just stared at her. "You know, the Magician's staff, the Defender's shield and the Warrior's sword (1)?" Then their mouths formed O's.

"Well... I would have picked, the Warrior's sword, and given up the Magician's staff... What would you guys picked?" Mackenzie said. Katie said, "I would've picked the Warrior's sword, and given up the Defender's shield." Teresa looked thoughtful as she said, "I would've chose, the Magician's staff and given up the Warrior's sword."

Katie snickered and said, "Well, Tree would be the weakest of us." But before Teresa could snap at her, Yuffie cleared her throat to get their attention. The three girls looked at each other and followed quickly after Yuffie.

**(Switch scenes to a different alley way.)**

A dog ran down an alley way. His collar read, "Pluto." He smelled an unconscious boy. Pluto began nudging him. The boy muttered under his breath, "Riku... No don't go..." Pluto started licking his face. The boy groaned and swiped at him, an attempting to roll away from him

Pluto slammed him with his paws so the boy smacked against the wall. He awoke with a yelp, and stared blankly at the dog. He patted his head, glancing around him. Pluto's ear twitched and he barked once in his face, and ran out of the alley.

The boy jumped to his feet and shouted, "Hey! Wait!" As he reached the end of the alley his eyes went huge.

"Where am I?"

**(Switch scenes, to the girls at the Inn)**

"So you guys fell into a giant hole, and ended up here?" Yuffie asked. All three girls nodded their heads. "Well that must mean you guys are from a different world! That is so awesome!" Her excitement flashed on her face. Mackenzie said, "I know, right?" Katie rolled her eyes.

All the while, Teresa was happily sipping on a cup of lemonade. Katie and Mackenzie tried drink their drinks but, there was just to MUCH sugar. Katie muttered to Teresa, "How can you drink that stuff?" Teresa whispered back, "It's exactly how I make it!" As she finished it, Aerith walked in and asked if they wanted anymore.

Katie and Mackenzie said, "No!" in unison, but Teresa nodded her head "yes". She refilled her glass and then left. As she walked out, Leon walked in. He sent a glare Mackenzie's way. He still couldn't believe that a girl... WITH A STICK, beat him. He spoke to Yuffie, "I'm going out; I'll be back in a little while." He immediately left the room.

Teresa scoffed, "How very rude of him! He didn't even said hello!" Mackenzie snickered, "Damn right he didn't." Yuffie smiled towards them, they really were odd girls. But since she didn't have anyone to compare them to, she figured that wherever they came from they must be normal.

All of a sudden, Yuffie's head snapped around, she stared blankly out the window. Her ninja senses were going haywire. "I'm gonna go after Squall, catch ya later guys!" After she said that, she went out the window, leaving the girls to their own devices. Katie, after sitting quietly, spoke, "Well now what?" Teresa cocked her head. "Slide your drinks over here."

**(Switch scenes.. If this is getting annoying I am sorry D:!)**

The boy, whose name we all know now is Sora (Me: WTF?) was walking underneath the neon lights trying to figure exactly how one ended up in a strange town. "It was all the shadowy (2a) stuffs fault!" He grumbled. As he walked Shadows (2b) began to gather around him.

His eyes wandered around until he notice that the creatures that attacked him on Destiny Island. Almost automatically he lounged and picked up a fairly large stick, and he went down into a crutch. Sora began to fight off the Shadows, but to no avail! After weakening quite a bit, he muttered and panted, "Why can't I defeat them?" With that said his stick began to glow in his hand.

The weapon that he used to fight off the Shadows before appeared in his hand. Sora grinned and held it like a swordsman would, "Bring it!"

**(Switch scenes, to somewhere we don't know O.O")**

A crowd of people looked into a basin of water(3), looking in on the Inn in Traverstown. "Those little brats are ruining the plan!" One of the male shadows spoke with disgust. Another replied with a velvet tone, "My dear Captain, this changes nothing... We will continue as we were."

One of the females spoke in a harsh tone, "Hahaha! They won't change how this will end." The only other female in the room, spoke in a softer tone, "Indeed, no one will be able to stop us." She caressed her raven's head, as she glowered into the basin. "Nothing will change."

**(end!)**

**Notes:**

**(1): I apologize but I cannot for the life of me remember the actual names for each choice. So if they're wrong, please forgive meh D:.**

**(2a&b): Any of you noticed the difference? The Heartless that are called Shadows. So I Will always caplock the first letter, if I mean them, ok? Just so ya'll know lol.**

**(3): I can't remember the actual thing that the Bad Guys used... So just for story purpose it's a basin.**

Rose: Yay! So ends the second chapter!.. I was actually hoping to be out of TraversTown... Alas! It's not meant to be this chapter! I will try to update this as quickly as I can! And the true adventure will begin!... I think Dark-kun disappeared again... Until next time. Ja'ne


End file.
